P' stands for power part one
by molliereymersbartlett
Summary: When Phoebe was sixteen she fell pregnant. what happens when prue says a spell paige will come to the end of part one


-1990 14-9 11:03am Phoebe- Phoebe's age

Exactly 6 months and three weeks and four days ago, I found out I was pregnant by my boyfriend were so in love, just that one night, we decided it was time after 8 months of dating to have me tell you it was not exactly how books, movies, or friends explain it at was awkward, uncomfortable and it hurt, but being so in love, especially at the age of sixteen was pretty good because Coop was gentle after he realized how I was feeling at that after the fourth or fifth time it was Magical, so Magical he forgot to put on protection...  
I didn't tell my two older sisters Prue or Piper, my grandmother, who I knew as Grams died five years ago and my mother died when I was fourteen years my oldest sister Prue who is now twenty one took custody of me when I was only thirteen and Prue was eighteen and Piper was died of a horrible heart attack leaving my two older sisters and I to fend for ourselves. Luckily Prue was a newly eighteen and got the money from Grams and moms father left us when we were little.

So a couple of days after spending the night Coop I started feeling very sick, in my case throwing up in the morning and feeling awful so I snuck a pregnancy test stick from the cubards and what do you know-  
Bam! in an instant I was Phoebe haliwell the sixteen and enough I had to tell Prue and Piper but I couldn't face would hate me, so I broke up with him without a reason.

So here I am, my sisters holding my hands why I cry in absolute excruciating pain, also frustration and happiness, it feels like a bowling ball is getting pushed out out from my Vagina, my baby is premature by almost three months and might be smaller than most body falls more exhausted each push and i'm starting to get used to the pain."Almost there honey, just one more push!" says Prue kissing my sweaty hair, cry's of joy now escape my throat sounding like a wounded I feel all of the tiny body fall from between my aching legs, all of the pain is gone replaced by by the screams of a tiny little thing in the doctors spreads through me and tears fall from my eyes, "congratulations miss haliwell, you have a baby girl" she says happily, she passes me her gently before I have the tiny little ball of skin cradled in my arms and suddenly everything i'm feeling besides love washes away and I instantly make it my top priority to protect this small her crying stops as she looks at me, her chocolate brown eyes locking into mine.I smile "Hi" I say softly, she wraps her little fingers around my thumb, she looks at me curiously, her eyes are my color,but are a bit darker like has Coops warm brown skin but my hazel hair and my face shape and also my nose."She's so beautiful" I whisper already in love with this child, "what are you calling her?" asks Piper combing the tiny strands of hair on the baby has on her head."I don't know, I had a few options if I had a girl" I say still not taking my eyes off my sleeping baby girl "i'm thinking Patricia after mum, or Penny after grams, or Penelope, Paige, keeping the P tradition since P stands for power" Prue rubs her hand "Penny looks like it'll suit her" she says softly "yes, little Penny Patricia haliwell" my eyes droop as I continue to run my fingers over Penny's arms and i'm asleep.

~*~

-12:17 pm Prue-

After Phoebs signed the birth certificate for Penny and we had to Pry Penny out of Phoebe's arms, Penny and Phoebe finally went to sleep after having to be separated, they already have an unbreakable bond that I know will last forever ;I sit on a small arm chair just looking at Phoebe has bags hanging under her eyes, she looks exhausted, she has to get stitches from where her Vagina was torn two looks so innocent and small, and all the stress she is going to be put under by this baby, she is only sixteen, her life will be cut short,she's already had a tough few months with the break up and I had to pull her out of school because of all the names she was being my eyes Phoebe is still a kid, my little sister, my baby sister, it is my job to protect her but instead I let her get pregnant and ruin her life, I can't let this happen, I promised mum I would protect Piper and Phoebe and that's what i'll carry on doing.  
I grab out a pen and paper from a draw and start writing an erase memory will protect Phoebe, anyone who has ever known phoebe as pregnant or witnessed Penny's birth, their memory will be erased of the child, of coarse Phoebe's emotions for Penny will always be there and the feeling that somethings missing from her life too but she'll deal with it.

I finish the spell and stand up,I look at Phoebe and her sleeping figure on the scrunched up hospital bed and i'm determined.  
"From the clock to your mind  
let me erase time from  
the minds of this haliwell child  
bring the incredible to  
forgettable!"  
I finish chanting the shitty wrote spell and of coarse if anything like Coop or the hospital come to view Phoebe's memory would trigger and it would all come back to her.I then call out to Piper, she comes in looking worried "everything okay?" the skin between her eye rows creases like moms always did, I have to look away.  
"Yeah" I say, she then looks to Phoebe "wait,what happened to Phoebe?" says Piper alarmed "and whys there a Baby in here!" I chuckle guiltily,right forgot about the spell effecting Piper.I quickly explain everything to her, it takes her a while to see why I did it but she finally excepts it."What are we going to with the kid, Prue, she is our niece too, this isn't only going to effect Phoebe, and what are we going to do with phoebe!?".  
the regrets slowly start and I kiss her forehead "honey you are going to freeze the room while I'll wrap her up and put her in front of a house,then why i'm doing that Leo can orb you and Phoebe to the manner, got it?" she nods still not sure "Leo!" she yells and in an instant Leos sparkly blue and white orbs stream in the small explain everything to him and it was a lot harder to convince him than Piper since he is Penny's sweeps Phoebe up into his arms , her head flops back over the side of his arm so Piper has to put her head leaned against his be honest i'm a little surprised she hasn't woken up, the sedation must be Orb away "Freeze" I quickly say and Piper freezes the place, I scoop up Penny, all the distant voices stop, I pick up the basket full of fruit and spill it on the floor with one stuffs the basket with sheets,I then put Penny in it "bye Penny" says Piper and kisses her softly on the cheek, she puts a little not on the sheets containing the information of Penny before I astral Project.  
I land on the front porch of the old house.I used to baby sit the owners Children when I was fourteen or so.I knock on the door a couple of times, I see the handle moving so I kiss Penny's forehead and Project back to the hospital.  
Guilt runs high inside of me when I return to the hospital "hey" says Piper "I just stole the security tape" I nod and wrap my arm around my little sisters shoulder and kiss her cheek "I love you Piper and i'm sorry, I really am" she nods.

"Well lets just hope Phoebe never finds out"


End file.
